mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Parappa the Rapper
Cast *'Derrick Acosta '''as Parappa the Rapper Transcript '''On Screen Text:' A moment........thumb|400px|right (Derrick is buying a drink and asks the cashier if it has a validate parking.) Derrick(Parrapa): I just wanna to get this. Do you validate parking here? Okay. (It's time to rap!) On Screen Text: COOL : U rapping' GOOD ! :: BAD :: AWFUL On Screen Text: '''Validates parking for my car. '''Derrick(Parappa): '''Validates parking for my car. '''On Screen Text: So I can drive real far. Derrick(Parappa): So I can drive real far. (Yeah!) On Screen Text: On the phone. On the phone. Derrick(Parappa): On the phone. On the phone. On Screen Text: So that nobody thinks you're alone. Derrick(Parappa): '''So that nobody thinks you're alone. (Cool!) '''On Screen Text: You're not alone. Derrick(Parappa): You're no alone. On Screen Text: You got me. Derrick(Parappa): '''You got me. '''On Screen Text: You've got the air. Derrick(Parappa): '''You've got the air. '''On Screen Text: '''You got the trees. '''Derrick(Parappa): '''You got the trees. (Great!) '''On Screen Text: He likes to do all these sketches. Derrick(Parappa): '''He likes to do all these sketches. '''On Screen Text: I wonder how much all these fetches. Derrick(Parappa): I wonder how much all these fetches. (All right!) On Screen Text: '''You look like you've had a beer. '''Derrick(Parappa): You look like you've had a beer. On Screen Text: You look like your brains not here. Derrick(Parappa): You look like your brains not here. (Great!) On Screen Text: '''I like your shirt. I like your shirt. '''Derrick(Parappa): I like your shirt. I like your shirt. On Screen Text: '''Looks like your wallet might have been hurt. '''Derrick(Parappa): '''Looks like your wallet might have been hurt. (Awesome!) '''On Screen Text: '''Hope I don't have this black on my eye when. '''Derrick(Parappa): '''Hope I don't have this black on my eye when. '''On Screen Text: '''When you die. I get to die. '''Derrick(Parappa): When you die. Random Lady: I get to die. (Man, that's a fail.) On Screen Text: (BAD flashing)Eating sandwiches yum yum yum. Derrick(Parappa): Eating sandwiches yum yum yum. On Screen Text: Turkey, ham, it's fun fun fun. Derrick(Parappa): '''Turkey, ham, it's fun fun fun. (Ahh, that's better) '''On Screen Text: Under your arm you've got a purse. Derrick(Parappa): Under your arm you've got a purse. On Screen Text: It's a nice day to not be in a hearse. Derrick(Parappa): It's a nice day to not be in a hearse. (Good one!) On Screen Text: Got a soda, Pepsi cup. Derrick(Parappa): Got a soda, Pepsi cup. On Screen Text: '''This guy doesn't give a f**k. '''Derrick(Parappa): This guy doesn't give a f**k (Hey! Don't use that kind of language!) On Screen Text: '''MY NAME IS BENNY AND I LIKE TO PARTY WHEN I GO TO CLASS LATE THEY CALL ME TARDY. '''Random Guy #1: My name is Benny and I like to party when I go to class late they call me tardy. (That's bad rapping.) On Screen Text: Cigarettes are bad for your health. Derrick(Parappa): Cigarettes are bad for your health. On Screen Text: When you smoke them you gotta be stealth. Derrick(Parappa): When you smoke them you gotta be stealth. On Screen Text: '''What about water? '''Random Guy #2: What about water? (What about water?) On Screen Text: '''You realize that everyone who ever drank water died? '''Random Guy #2: You realize that everyone who ever drank water died? (Who cares, let's rap.) On Screen Text: Everyone who ever drank water died? Derrick(Parappa): '''Everyone who ever drank water died? '''On Screen Text: I think this guy might be high. Derrick(Parappa): I think this guy might be high. (That's good!) On Screen Text: Talkin' on the phone. Talkin' on the phone. Derrick(Parappa): Talkin' on the phone. Talkin' on the phone. (Derrick stop it.) On Screen Text: '''Who I talk to, nobody knows. '''Derrick(Parappa): Who I talk to, nobody knows. (Stop it, he's getting pissed right now.) On Screen Text: '''Like your pants. Like your pants. '''Derrick(Parappa): Like your pants. Like your pants. On Screen Text: They are walkin'. Derrick(Parappa): They are walkin'. On Screen Text: They are rad. Derrick(Parappa): They are rad. On Screen Text: Rad is the word. Derrick(Parappa): Rad is the word. On Screen Text: That I'm saying' is the word. Random Guy #3: Go away. (Booing sound.) (You're a bad rapper.) Derrick(Parappa): How's it going. All around, go around town. On Screen Text: '''Touch my shirt. Touch my shirt. '''Derrick(Parappa): '''Touch my shirt. Touch my shirt. '''On Screen Text: I'm real glad it didn't hurt. Derrick(Parappa): I'm real glad it didn't hurt. (Great!) (Cheering sound.) Derrick(Parappa): Thank you. Thank you. '''On Screen Text: '''Try Again!! :: X Yes O No (No thanks, let's play something.) Category:Skits Category:Version 3